The present invention relates to an air brush type sprayer that has a nozzle assembly snapped to a can. A liquid outlet member is threadedly connected to a top of the can.
A conventional air brush type sprayer for spraying colored paint, stains, lacquers and the like is shown in FIG. 5 and generally includes a can 30 for receiving liquid material therein and a cap 31 threadedly connected to a top of the can 30. The cap 31 has a threaded protrusion and a passage 311 is defined therethrough for a tube 32 extending through the passage 311 to allow a tip portion to extend from the threaded protrusion. A nozzle assembly 33 having a connection part 331 connected to the threaded protrusion and includes a nozzle 332 which is located beside the tip of the tube 32. A valve 333 is received in the nozzle 332 and can be operated by a lever 334 which is integrally connected to the nozzle assembly 33. The nozzle assembly 33 is connected to a compressor so as to blow pressurized air flow from the nozzle 332 to suck the liquid material in the can 30. When adjusting the gap between the nozzle 332 and the tip, the can 30 and the nozzle assembly 33 are both rotated in opposite direction to let the connection part 331 be moved upward relative to the threaded protrusion as shown in FIG. 6. The other way is to rotate the can 30 as shown in FIG. 7. However, both of the two ways could disengage the can 30 and the nozzle assembly 33. Because both of the two items are heavy so that the adjusting is inconvenient for the users. Besides, the lever 334 is integral with the nozzle assembly 33 so that once the lever 334 is broken, the whole nozzle assembly 33 has to be discarded.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an air brush type sprayer and comprises a can with a cap mounted thereto and a base extends from the cap. A liquid outlet member is threadedly connected to a top of the base. A nozzle assembly has a valve received therein which is operated by a lever connected to the nozzle assembly. A nozzle and a connection part extend from the nozzle assembly. The connection part is connected to the base.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an air brush type sprayer wherein the nozzle assembly is snapped on the can and the liquid outlet member is threadedly connected to a top of the can.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.